1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of temperature measuring probes, particularly probes for measuring temperatures in the exhaust of an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Thermistors are universally known. The term "thermistor" has reference to a temperature-dependent resistor comprised of semiconductor material having a relatively high negative temperature coefficient. Thermistors are also referred to as NTC (negative temperature coefficient) resistors. While silicon, germanium, or Groups III-V compounds in mono-crystalline form, are predominantly employed as base materials in electronic semiconductor elements, NTC resistors as discrete components are fabricated almost exclusively of poly-crystalline oxide ceramic. The NTC resistor bodies sintered and pressed into formed bodies yield considerable advantages over other semiconductor materials. Above all, they offer the possibility of being able to vary specific resistance and temperature coefficients over wide limits with relatively simple means.